As roadways become ever-more crowded with vehicles (e.g., automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles, etc.), it is increasingly difficult for priority vehicles to traverse desired pathways to reach a destination. On many roadways, traffic congestion is so severe that even when a priority vehicle attempts to traverse a central or peripheral path, there is insufficient space available to pass, either between other vehicles or between a vehicle and the edge of the roadway. As such, many priority vehicles are either delayed in reaching their destination, or must take an alternate (often inferior) route.